1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retainer device for an automatic gas injection fire extinguisher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of fire extinguishers have heretofore been produced. The known fire extinguishers include a gas fire extinguisher provided with a cylinder filled with fire extinguishing gas, such as fluorocarbon gas or carbon dioxide in a liquefied state and adapted to be used by ejecting the gas as a fire extinguishing agent from the cylinder by manually breaking a seal member thereof. There is also a known fire extinguisher adapted to eject a powdered or water soluble fire extinguishing agent by a gas pressure.
Since a gas is ejected by a manual operation when a gas fire extinguisher among these know fire extinguishers is used, it takes time to carry out a fire extinguishing operation. Regarding, especially, a gas fire extinguisher using fluorocarbon gas, the discontinuance of the use of the same gas has been decided under the international treaty for the improvement of the earth environment, so that it is necessary to develop a substitute therefor. When a fire extinguisher adapted to eject powdered or water soluble fire extinguishing agent is used, the machines and tools, clothes, and documents which are installed, stored, or placed in room suffer great damage due to the deposition of the fire extinguishing agent during a fire extinguishing operation.